final faantasy VII in the 1920's
by thesakuraclow
Summary: this was a little paper i had to write for class and thought i should share it.it's T for the langued with is in the 20's yah for the jazz era


Dear '_the midgar times'_

I saw your ad for a story about a young woman who grew up in the 1920'. I am very glade you're asking about our history. I'm willing to tell my story about my past and able to hear others stories from people my generation. Well here's my stories I hope it will make others understand how our time was much simpler that this era. Well here is mine…

I was a young show girl on Broadway along side my sister; we were the prima donnas of the Gershwin. Everyone wanted us as the main star for theirs show but we would turn them down. But we didn't just stay on Broadway we would after every performance go down to **a speakeasy. **It's owned by an old friend of mine. She was kind of a **gold digger, **a **keen flapper. ** To guys she was a **Sheba!** Her name was tifa lockheart. She was your dearest friend. every day we went: **drugstore cowboys,** the** big chesses** of Broadway, **lounge lizards, ossified, sheik, spiffy ** kinds of men would show up just to try to get us to go or do what they wanted with us but, being friends with the barmaid and bar helpers we did pretty well on getting in and heading up to a spare room that tifa used for us so we could drink the **giggle water ** that tifa buys for us and we could also use the room for a napping place if need too.

Well the rest for the day would look like this. After the **giggle water** we would head back to the theatre and get ready for the next show and perform and depending on time we would go back and get another shot of **giggle water** or go to a **ritzy **diner. Usually somewhere near our house. We live on Broadway ST. and w58th ST. it's very close to the theater and right next to central park. It was left to us by our parents. My mother was also a prima donna for her time in the 1890. She worked at the same theater I did.

My father who Was a scientist who discovered tons of things unfortunate he was working at the same place john scopes so he lost his jobs because of him but found a new place to work and then his so called best friend hojo tried to **gyp **but my mother showed him off so we didn't lose then the KKK came to my parents and ask them to join but they were turned down. The reasons why were; 1. They worked with Africans and African –Americans, mother would hurt a soul unless it was some who hurt us first, but mostly was that we were good friends with some Spanish families named Wallace & Tuesti.

Then my parents were killed in a car accident on their way to a show. And from that me and my sister were 18 when we became orphans. Then my mother's manager Godo Kisaragi came to us and made us go to his home where our mom practiced. I remembered it from my childhood. He sat us down in this **swanky **parlor and told us this "I'm very sorry about your parents. If you need me for anything i'm here for you like I was your mother. But I want you to do something for me. This here is your mother's favorite song. she told me that she wished she could hear you but now that she dead her dream won't come true unless as you know your mother's ashes were placed under the stage in the Gershwin you could perform the song on the stage at her funeral. Will you two learn it?" so being how we were and how we wanted to obey moms wishes we said yes then he said "sing for me my angles child, sing for me" and we did. Then his **dumb Dora **daughter yuffie Kisaragi and her **cake-eater** boyfriend Vincent valentine came in. "hello Mr. Kisaragi how are you today. Aren't these the Gast girls?" then I threw down t he music sheet and screamed" how dare a **high-hat** like you address me like I'm just a **hoofer!** Do you happen to know who I am or are you to busy spiting** hokum **to know who and what I am" listen here you **nurts **I don't have the time to hear you scream at m an d my girl. If you don't have anything to do hear go away now" and with that he and his **goofy** girlfriend yuffie left then being how I was I let out a **belly laugh. ** Then my sister came up and told me that I was **all wet** **and** I had no reason to kick them out but I told her they were the one who walked out on us. So after that we practiced till the late evening and then from there we went to the **speakeasy** and have dinner with tifa. And we went to bed. Then woke up the next morning and did the same thing over and over till on day we were invited to join the famous sehphiroth to dine with him at the biggest ritzy place it town called the shinra. It was a **swell **time we had then. Aeris asked me "hey are **stuck on** sephiroth?"

"What no. are you **stuck on ** the waiter cloud then? I saw you stare at him and how you accidentally dropped your glass on the floor. Admit it your **stuck on** him" "ok so say we planned a ** blind date ** for each other? If we can stay with that guy for two hours but does not invited him to our show we **stuck on **them got it?" "Yep let's go"

Then me and my sister went to the places sephiroth and cloud worked and got them to got out with the other and then the night of dates we dresses to our finest outfits and met the boys at our door then we had a** whoopee** kind of night and then we married them and had the most wonderful life we could had imagined and from that the 1920 ended and the depression started but I will tell you that another time. I hope you like it and everyone will understand how the 20's were and will still be.

Thank you for listening your friend

Auris Gast


End file.
